


gone wrong

by blueberrykurt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, guns mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: You get injured when helping Diego fight crime.





	gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: alexs-ummers  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Feelings never got in the way of Diego and you. There was something between you, there always has been. The two of you would seek each other out when there was no one else. Mostly the two of you would help each other out, you’d work along side him. It’s been that way for years, he found you after leaving the umbrella academy and after getting kicked out of the police force. You did things different, like him. 

The two of you worked with each other in ease, watching each others backs, understanding the others cues. It worked. It was simple. 

“Where are you going?” You hissed, voice low and full of warning. Diego didn’t always go with your instincts, trusting his own more. He thought he had more practice with these things: you didn’t. He brushed off your words, turning to the left despite your plan.

You roll your eyes, but follow after him, regardless. It wasn’t time to split up, not here. The two of you are quiet, almost undetectable. It was a drug ring, the police couldn’t seem to keep on their tail, but you and Diego could. 

You stop at the door, hand on the doorknob as you look over at your companion. His jaw is tight, eyes glazed over with intensity. Diego had his mind set, he always did. “Ready?” You mouthed, not wanting to speak so close to the men who were just on the other side of the door. You stood up, pushing the door open as you and Diego rushed in. It didn’t take long for his knife to bring one of the men down, but the two of you weren’t prepared for how many there were. 

You anticipated 5 at most, there was double. You held your ground, sweeping one of the men out from under his feet while Diego worked on the others. Gunshots filled the room, the sound bouncing off the walls and hitting your ears. The sound wasn’t unfamiliar to you, having heard the piercing noise so many times. 

One of the men startled you, catching you off guard before you could fight him off. His fist makes contact with your face, making you stumble back as you watch a knife fly into his chest. Diego always seemed to know when you were in trouble. It takes you a minute to regain your balance before you’re turning around to check on Diego. There’s only two men left when the gun is aimed at you, you try to move out of the way, but the bullet hits your side. You fall to the floor, pain flooding your body as Diego works on the last two men. 

He finally rushes to your body on the floor, bending down to press his hand against the wound. His eyes are different now, full of concern and what you want to believe is love. “Hey, it’s okay.” He’s trying to reassure himself more than you. The color is quickly draining from your face and he has two options: watch you die or take you to the academy. It’s an easy choice, but he’s scared to move you, afraid the two of you won’t make it. 

Your throat is tight looking up at him, whether it’s the look in his eyes or the sharp pain pulsing throughout your body. “Diego-” You start, but he shakes his head, not wanting to hear what you have to say. He never seems to listen to you.

He finally gathers himself enough to pick you up. His rough hands are gentle as they move to pick you up, holding you close to his chest. The pain is almost bearable like this, knowing Diego has your back. You have rarely seen him like this.

He’s got a stone look on his face, void of any emotion, but his eyes contradict him. 

Diego places you in the passenger seat of the car, watching your face lull in and out of consciousness. He continues to talk, trying to keep you awake as he drives. He’s sure Grace will be able to fix you up, but the way the sweat clings to your skin and the blood on your clothes shakes him to his core. It reminds him far too much of the memories from the academy. He shakes away the feeling, pulling up to the building he used to call home. 

“Come on, I got you.” He’s picking you up again, but the effort is too great to continue to keep your eyes open. Your head falls against his chest, eyes closing and giving into the pain that has spread throughout your body. 

* * *

There is a dull pain in your side once you wake up again, but compared to what you felt earlier; it was nothing. It takes you a few minutes to finally open your eyes. When you do, you meet the same worried eyes of Diego. You want to say something witty to wipe that sunken look off his face, but you don’t have to when he sees you’re awake. 

“Y/N.” He’s moving up from his seat next to your bed to cup your cheek in his hand, such a tender touch compared to his usual demeanor. It’s all he says and you can tell things are different, Diego has opened up, even the tiniest bit is something. 

You let out a small laugh, ignoring the way it feels. “You act like I almost died or something.” You place your hand over his, giving him the same soft eyes despite your words. It makes you feel safe, how he waited here with you till you woke up. You don’t mention this, afraid to make him pull back. 

He averts his eyes, pulling back from your face, but doesn’t move his hand. “I let you get hurt.”

You shake your head at his words, holding his hand closer to your face. “I can handle myself, you know that.” You don’t want him to blame himself, not for this. You were okay. 

“That’s not the point.” His face goes back to unreadable. His hand leaves your cheek as he turns around, pacing for a second. “Maybe you should take some time off." 

You scoff, "I’m not letting you go out alone." 

Diego narrows his eyes at you. "I’ve been doing that long before you came around." 

"That’s not the point.” You shoot back, finally trying to sit up in your bed, but it’s proven to be difficult with the wound on your side. You wince and Diego is immediately at your side, helping you sit up against the pillows. 

It’s now that you take in your surroundings. It’s a child’s bedroom, the twin bed too small for your body. It must be his old room. “Can you stop being so difficult?” You finally say once you’re settled. “This wasn’t your fault.” You reach for his hand, taking the chance to reach out to him. He lets you grip his hand, lets you soothe his worries. You pull him to sit down beside you, your hand moving to his cheek. “I promise, I’m fine, Diego.” You assure him. 

His forehead rests against yours, letting himself a moment of vulnerability. It wasn’t rare for his lips to press against yours, but never has it happened in a moment like this. You let yourself get lost in the kiss, the feeling distracting you from the pain. 

The kiss wasn’t long, but you know it was different. You know it will come back to complicate things. You know he cares about you in a different way, both of you are too terrified to say it. You keep your forehead pressed against his, hoping to stay like this forever. 

“Please don’t do anything stupid.” You tell him, worried it’s not over. Diego could never listen to you, anyway. 


End file.
